We Shall Find Our Freedom Redux
by DiamondQuietRose2
Summary: Terra thought that she had killed Raven but she was very, very wrong. "Artheren sheba Trigon metrion!" Raven muttered as she emerged out of the mud, however, she looked completely different. Her hair turned waist-length and white while her whole body was red and she stood naked before her. But her eyes struck fear into the Markovia princess. I'm a shadow, I'm a shadow! - Nicolas


A Monster Awakens.

Chapter 1.

Raven fought with every bit of strength that she had when the giant mud created hands pulled her further and further down into the abyss.

Her eyes slowly closed as she began to think about her friends, her mother, oh god her dear mother.

'Is this the end for me? No! Not yet there is a spell to save me and the others."

Her eyes glowed red with the other two opening then she finally destroyed the hands with her powers before floating up to the surface.

Terra thought that she had killed Raven but she was very, very wrong.

"Artheren sheba Trigon metrion!" Raven muttered as she emerged out of the mud, however, she looked completely different.

Her hair turned waist-length and white while her whole body was red and she stood naked before her.

But her eyes struck fear into the Markovia princess. "R... Raven?"

"You're mine,"

The Azarathian's voice wasn't even her own, it was deep and menacing which suited her new look perfectly.

She stepped down and every step that she took was covered by darkness, which acted as a bridge.

Terra's eyes glowed yellow as she summoned a huge boulder and launched it toward her but Raven opened her hand with a beam of darkness shooting out of it, the beam destroyed it leaving nothing but dust behind.

Her eyes glowed yellow once again as she spread arms out to make the mud engulf Raven who was walking toward her again however, she made a dome around her body which shattered the mud.

Raven raised her hands above her head and used her powers to make darkness travel up Terra's legs then stopped it at her knees.

Next, she swiped her left arm in front of her, making a razor sharp blade slice her left and right hand clean off.

The Markovia princess screamed in pain as rivers of blood shot out of the wounds but the half-demon wasn't done with her toy yet.

Smirking, she got in her face and grabbed her bottom and top eyelids then created a sharp pointed needle in between her thumb and first fingers with her other hand.

Raven hummed to herself as she moved the needle around in circles while Terra's blue eye followed it as well then without warning she jammed it deep into her and savored the scream that left Terra's lips.

Then she held her other eyelids open while creating another needle and did the same thing to her other eye.

"MY EYES… MY EYES!"

Terra screamed and thrashed around as trickles of blood stained her cheeks while Raven continued to smirk but she was far from finished.

She went closer to her again and grabbed her neck to make her standstill but did not choke her yet. "R… Raven, please, s… stop"

The half-demon just chuckled and shook her head. "The Raven that you once knew is no longer here child,"

"W… Who are-UGH!"

She tightened her grip and continued on.

"I am Trigon, an inter-dimensional demon. I was the one who Raven called upon when her life was almost stolen from her but it is my face that you will see in your nightmares mortal,"

Her grip got tighter and tighter until she was almost about to pass out but she slapped her awake.

She summoned two hands which grabbed her arms tightly then she pointed to the left so the left one pulled but slowly so the princess could hear her own arm dislocate.

She let out a horrific scream as her arm was ripped out of its socket then let out another one when the other arm was ripped out.

Her chest moved up and down as her breathing became more erratic and tears mixed with her blood. "Rav… Trigon p… please no, no more… I, I'm begging you."

Raven tapped her chin, seeming to take in her request for a second and smirked again since Terra could no longer see.

She touched her handprints on Terra's neck then made a circle shape on the front of her throat with another needle then jammed it in deep but didn't feel satisfied so she put two more then even more until her whole neck was covered in thousands of needles that were sticking out every which way.

"I'll see you soon as well Slade,"

With that, she sliced her waist and head clean off, rivers of blood spurted out of her neck and covered Raven's face and body completely.

She felt her father leave her body and returned to normal but when she saw what was left of Terra, it shook her to the core.

"W… What have I done?" Raven fell on her knees, closed her eyes and clenched her stomach tightly with her left arm before throwing up on the ground.

She still convulsed and gagged even though there was nothing more for her to bring up and tears stained her face.

'I… I killed her! I… I killed Terra!'

With tears still coming down her face she finally stopped throwing up and had only had one thing to do left, she had to hide the body, she had to make sure that no one would ever find it but where?

Raven flopped on her butt and held her knees to her chest, thinking but didn't want to think too long and she tried her best to not look at the carcass.

'Azarath, I can hide her in Azarath since no one can break the seal except for me.'

With a nod, she got up and spread her arms out then said the incantation while focusing on her mind. "Azarath metrion zinthos… Kalazon racashos endarath… Vasirix zendrien Azarath… Azarath!"

When the mystical door was opened she closed her eyes again then unclasped her blue cloak and wrapped Terra in it, truthfully she didn't want to move it but she had to and forced herself through the door.

The monks were waiting for her, almost senescing her discomfort they took the body for a proper burial and told her to return to Earth.

She nodded her head in thanks then opened the door once again and stepped through it, Raven decided to talk to her mother Arella later even though she wanted her help and comfort so badly.

* * *

Raven finally found the other Titans and felt relieved but still scared.

Without knowing, what even happened Robin pulled her into a tight hug which she returned. "How do you know?"

He made a small smile. "I can feel it… you can tell the rest of us when you're ready"

The Azarathian cried into his shoulder, the others stood back as well as being both sad and intrigued.

When they arrived home that night Raven remained quiet and didn't interact much with the others.

"Raven please eat something,"

"I'm not hungry Cyborg… I'm just going to sleep for now"

She quickly got up and left, the other Titans were worried about her but the most worried one was Beast boy.

He told the others that he was going to bed early too but he was really going to Raven's room while the others were asleep to find out what happened to her.

Well, guys, I hope you all like the first chapter in this story and I just want you all to know that I have nothing against Terra since this is how I pictured it would be if Raven had not listened to Beast boy and called on her father to help her out.

In addition, Terra's death is the first of many that will happen and as you all can tell Raven is sick to her stomach and feels very guilty about her friend's death even if the princess tried to kill her.

* * *

For all of the BB and Rae shippers out there yes, there will be romantic as well as heartwarming moments for the pair so don't worry.

PS: I will still continue with the Lifeix Club series I'm just taking a break from that to work on something new for once.


End file.
